


Crystalovania

by ASBusinessMagnet (CreativityTheEmotion)



Series: Steven Universe song parodies [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTheEmotion/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: After hearing that Undertale stole Garnet’s flagship song not once, not twice, but thrice, the Crystal Gems strike back with a parody of Toby’s MEGALOVANIA - all about themselves.





	Crystalovania

**Pearl:**   _Follow Rose Quartz, honor her through ages_  
**Amethyst:**   _And Planet Earth with its fools and sages_  
**Garnet:**   _Free to be me, living life together_  
**Peridot:**   _Uniting clods, for all of whatever_

 **Steven:**   _The Crystal Gems, that is our name_  
**Connie:**   _We’re the Crystal Gems, not playing your game_  
**Lapis:**   _Just step in my way, and you’ll feel my wrath_  
**Greg:**   _But if you choose us, you will see the path of_

**All:**  
_The Crystal Gems, that is our name; we’re_  
_The Crystal Gems, not playing your game; just_  
_Step in our way and you’ll feel our wrath but_  
_If you choose us, you will see the path of_

_The Crystal Gems, we defy, resist; we’re_  
_The Crystal Gems, and yet we persist for_  
_Five thousand years, and yet we’re still here for_  
_Five thousand years, so you see and hear of_

**Steven:**  
_Peace and love on Planet Earth_  
_Life and death and its eternal worth_  
_All the values worth protecting_  
_Here and throughout the stars_

**Pearl:**  
_No one’s high and no one’s low,_  
_No one’s worth enough to look below_  
_We are equal, we’re the same thing_  
_Here and in the stars_

**Amethyst:**  
_Getting here was not as easy as you think_  
_We fought hard to keep our turf right here_  
_And we did fear_  
_Our armies would shrink_

_Even if they did, though, finally we won_  
_Guess the credit goes to only one, Rose_

**Connie:**  
_Thus, her legacy of fighting lives with us_  
_There’s no wonder civilization_  
_And the nation_  
_Didn’t become a fuss_

_We are here and ready to begin anew_  
_She’s not with us, but we have a new trick_

(Background)  **Garnet:**  
_If you hear our song_  
_You are no more wrong_  
_Than the ones we fight_  
( _ **Peridot:**_  
_The Crystal Clods, we are stinking traitors_  
_The Crystal Clods, violence perpetrators_  
_The Crystal Clods, but if we’re not justice_  
_The Crystal Clods, you should try to bust us_ )  
_Everyone is right_  
( **Peridot:**  
_The Crystal Clods, I can’t take it anymore_  
_You should sing; oh, please make it many_ )  
**All:**  
_We’re back, better than before and_  
_We will show you even more now_

(Instrumental; Lion roars to the beat)

 **Lapis:**   _Step in my way and you’ll feel my wrath but_  
**Greg:**   _If you choose us, you will see the path of_

 **Pearl:**   _The Crystal Gems, we defy, resist_  
**Amethyst:**   _We’re the Crystal Gems, and yet we persist for_  
**Garnet:**   _Five thousand years, and yet we’re still here for_  
**Peridot:**   _Five thousand years, so you see and hear of_

 **Steven:**   _The Crystal Gems, we shall band together_  
**Connie:**   _The Crystal Gems, here, now, and forever_


End file.
